complètement déjantés
by Mamoryu
Summary: Neji a réussi à convaincre Hiashi de laisser Hinata le rejoindre à la pension où il réside. Mais celle-çi va-t-elle survivre à ses occupants tous plus déjantés les uns que les autres ? A vous de le constater !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Mamoryu, c'est à dire moi !

Disclaimer: la plupart des persos appartiennent à Kishimoto

Note: Je remercie chalereusement ma soeur, Yume résonnance, pour m'aider pour certains couples, vu que je suis nul pour le yaoi. Cette fic contient des couples hétéros, gays, lesbiennes et même inceste ! Y'en a pour tous les goûts !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**#**POV Hinata**#**

La rentrée est dans une semaine, Mon cousin Neji tente actuellement de convaincre père de me laisser le rejoindre dans cette pension où il vit en periode scolaire. Père commence d'ailleurs à trouver l'idée intérressante.

-Combien de personnes habitent dans ce logement ?

-Si hinata nous rejoint, nous serons seize étudiants, du même lycée, ainsi que Mlle Mitarashi, notre surveillante. Elle enseigne l'Anglais.

La minute décisive. Père réfléchit et va donner sa réponse.

-Trés bien. Je permet à Hinata de venir dans ce logement. Mais si jamais ses résultats ne me conviennent pas, je la fait revenir immédiatement. Suis-je bien clair?

-Oui, mon oncle. Trés clair.

Ça y est ! Je vais enfin pouvoir rejoindre Neji et ses amis ! Si père n'était pas à coté de moi, je sauterais de joie ! Neji m'a dit beaucoup de bien de cette pension, mais il ne m'a jamais donné de noms. Je me demande si je connais certains des pensionnaires... Nous partons nous installer demain, afin que je puisse m'habituer au bâtiment.

#fin POV#

* * *

La voiture s'arrête devant une grande bâtisse, bien que largement plus petite que le manoir Hyuga. Neji et Hinata arrivent alors, valises en main, dans un immense jardin, lui aussi plus petit que celui des Hyuga (famille bourgeoise, que voulez-vous...). Hinata commençait à s'extasier intérieurement devant cette vue quand soudain, une COVNI (Chose Orange Volante Non Identifiée) traversa l'une des fenêtres pour plonger dans la piscine, placée à l'endroit de sa chute par un heureux hasard.

La réaction des deux spectateurs ne se fit pas attendre: Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux d'ettonement et Neji recouvrit les siens de sa main en soupirant. Le pourquoi du comment sur ce vol planné ne tarda pas non plus à se faire entendre, sous le visage d'un chewing-gum humain passant par la fenêtre désignée précédement :

-Et que je ne te reprenne plus à essayer d'échanger mon shampoing avec du colorant blond !

Une tête blonde aux yeux bleux sortit alors de l'eau avec un sourire long de trois kilomètres pour lancer :

-D'accord, Saku ! La prochaine fois, je ne ferait pas prendre !

-Je ne te demande pas de ne pas te faire prendre, je t'ordonne d'arréter tes blagues de mauvais goût !

-Pourtant, Ino était sûre que le blond t'irait bien !

-Quoi ? Ino était dans le coup ?

-Ben, ouais ! Au début, je voulais du colorant bleu ciel. Mais elle a insisté pour le blond !

-Bouge pas ! Je massacre Ino et je m'occupe de ton cas !

Une autre voix se fit entendre, du garage se trouvant sur la droite de la porte d'entrée :

-Faux frère !

-Ino-butta ! Revient içi tout de suite !

-Dans tes rêves, Dekodeko-chan ! J'ai rendez-vous !

Un instant plus tard, une moto noire surmontée d'une longue chevelure blonde casquée sortit à toute vitesse du garage pour s'enfuir dans la rue, poursuivie jusqu'au portail par un front prohéminent aux cheveux roses, tandis qu'une autre tête blonde sortait discrètement de la piscine pour suivre le vieux dicton: "courage : fuyons !".

Le tout sous le regard ébahit de Hinata et celui, blasé, de Neji.

-Bienvenue à la pension Kurotsuki , Hinata.

* * *

Merçi de lire ma fic, et envoyez-moi des review, pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez ! J'essairais de faire au plus vite pour le chapitre suivant, promis !

Note: Ino-buta signifie Ino la truie, et Dekodeko-chan, grand front.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Mamoryu, c'est à dire moi !

Disclaimer: la plupart des persos appartiennent à Kishimoto

Note: Je remercie chalereusement ma soeur, Yume résonnance, pour m'aider pour certains couples, vu que je suis nul pour le yaoi (Yume : c'est une question de temps, tu verras, je te convertirai ! Moi : va mourir...). Cette fic contient des couples hétéros, gays, lesbiennes et même inceste ! Y'en a pour tous les goûts ! ET DESOLE POUR LE RETARD !

Remerciements: je remercie chaleureusement tazer-06 pour m'avoir offer mes premiers encouragements pour cette fic, (je prévient d'ailleurs, il n'y aura qu'un seul yuri et un seul inceste, le reste étant yaoi et hétéro, et l'inceste sera un yaoi), ainsi qu'à Karelin et Runasymy pour leurs encouragements et tous les autres qui m'ont ajoutés à leur liste de favoris et d'alertes.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Après s'être excusée de l'acceuil spécial qu'ils avaient reçus, Sakura emmena Hinata faire le tour de la propriété. Celle-çi était véritablement gigantesque : une vingtaine de chambres, deux salles de jeux dont une avec billard, babyfoot et flippers, une piscine interieure qu'on pouvait presque qualifier d'olimpique, en plus de l'exterieure, une cuisine digne d'un grand restaurant, une salle à manger pouvant facilement contenir une trentaine de personnes et un grand salon équipé de la dernière technologie en matière d'écran plat, de lecteur CD et de consoles de jeux.

Bref, Hinata en avait le souffle coupé (malgrès le fait que sa demeure est deux fois plus vaste, mais elle ne s'immaginait pas que ça pouvait exister ailleurs), et ne sortit de son état que lorsque Sakura l'interpella :

-Ah ! Et il faut aussi que je te présente à tout le monde ! À cette heure, ils doivent tous être à table. Tu viens ?

Et sans attendre de réponce de son interlocutrice, la rose l'enpoigna et fila à toute allure vers la salle à manger.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, tous les autres étaient déja installés et bavardaient entre eux.

-Voilà ! Ils sont tous réunis ! Innutile de te présenter Neji, ou Naruto et Ino, que tu a déjà rencontré.

Hinata hocha de la tête.

-Bien ! Donc pour commencer, le mec avec des triangles renversés sur les joues et l'enorme chien, c'est Kiba. Fait attention avec lui : il sort peut-être avec Saï, mais il est bi, et aime les belles formes. Ensuite, celui avec les lunettes de soleil s'appelle Shino. Il est assez mysterieux, on ne sait jamais à quoi il pense et quand il parle, ce qui est très rare, ce n'est jamais pour ne rien dire. Ensuite, la brune surexitée avec les macarons a pour nom Tenten. Ne l'énèrve jamais, surtout si elle a un objet potentiellement coupant entre les mains (1). Après, il y a Lee : c'est le mec avec les énormes sourcils, la coupe ridicule et les fringues verts fluos. Le type à la coupe d'ananas qui s'est endormit dans son assiette, c'est Shikamaru: flemmard et macho, mais très intelligent. À coté, il y a Choji. Un peut enrobé et très susceptible sur un certain sujet, j'imagine que tu vois lequel...

La fille aux yeux de cristal acquieste de nouveau.

-Dans le fond de la pièce, il y a la fratrie No Sabaku : l'ainé, Kankuro, est à éviter au maximum, pour cause coureur de deuxième, Temari, à éviter si cardiaque, mais trés gentille envers les féministes, et tolérante envers les non-machos. Donc si Tema et Shika commencent à "argumenter", file le plus loin possible, c'est explosif. Et le rouquin et cadet, Gaara, interdiction de le fâcher, de le réveiller, de le déranger quand il est occupé, de lui parler le matin avant qu'il ait avalé un litre de café. Il y a quelques exceptions dans ces règles si tu t'appelles Naruto ou Temari mais sinon, évite. Tu piges ?

Nouvel acquiestement.

-À coté de Kiba, le mec au teint cireux et au sourire faux, c'est le mec de Kib', Sai. Il passe son temps à lire et à dire des trucs sans queue ni tête. Et ce n'est pas de la philosophie, j'ai demandé à Ino. Et le meilleur pour la fin, le brun à l'air ténébreux s'appelle Sasuke, c'est l'idole n°1 du lycée (même si certaines penchent pour Neji), mais pas touche !

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, il n'est pas mon genre...

-... T'a de drôles de goûts, toi. Enfin, bref. J'allait oublier LA star de la pension, sans qui AUCUN d'entre nous ne serait là, la grande, la belle, l'incontournable ANKO MITARASHI ! [Gueule de plus en plus au fil de la dernière phrase]

-MERCI, MERCI, PUBLIC AIME !

Silence pesant à l'exception de Naruto, Lee, Tenten et Sakura qui applaudissent.

-APPLAUDISSEZ TOUS OU JE VOUS TATANE !

Tout le monde applaudit sauf Gaara (Shika s'est réveillé au dernier mot d'Anko).

-C'est mieux comme ça ! [sourit]

Sakura profita d'un petit moment d'accalmie pour se pencher vers Hinata :

-Pour info, Anko est la proprio, mais est très cool.

-Je vois ça... "Je commence à croire que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer, içi."

* * *

Comme d'habitude, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ma fic, ce que vous avez aimé, pas aimé, ce qu'il faudrait que je devrait changer... Bref : REVIEW, PLEASE !

* * *

(1) Yume : Est-ce qu'un plat à tarte est considéré comme potentiellement coupant ? Parce que je vois très bien Tenten assomer quelqu'un avec :D

Moi : Oui. D'ailleurs, il y a beaucoup d'objets dont elle trouve un usage auquel personne n'aurait jamais pensé...

Yume : Comme moi, je t'ai dit que j'ai réussi à faire miauler un garçon au lycée ? ( et pour information, je sais qu'il n'y a aucun rapport u_u)

Moi : ... Oui... T.T'''

Yume : =D Mais contrairement à Tenten, moi les objets que je les transforme en arme... contre moi -_-' les trotinettes, les petites cuillères, les tobogans, les portes, les escaliers, et surtout, _**surtout**_le plat : mon ennemis naturel ! Je le hait u_u

Moi : je précise qu'elle parle du sol plat. u.u''''''''' Et tu a oublié les poteaux (au milieu du desert).

Yume : non, ça c'est maman qui le dit, mais j'arriverais pas jusqu'au poteau avant de me glander une ou deux fois au passage u_u les petits (ou gros, d'ailleurs) cailloux sont bien plus dangereux ***n***

...

Dit, onini, pourquoi on raconte ma vie sur ta fic ?

Moi : C'est une fic comique, donc il faut faire rire les lecteurs. Et pour préciser, le desert n'est pas plat, donc moins de risques de glandage (je sait pas si ce mot existe et je m'en fout). Mais je pense qu'on ne va pas mettre un tel dialogue à chaque fois, sinon, nos commentaires prendront plus de place que ma fic elle-même. (Déjà qu'il y a pas grand chose à chaque fois...)

Yume : le desert est très dangereux... tu le sais peut-être pas, mais le sable est TERRIBLEMENT méchant avec les pieds, et d'un point de vue visuel, il est très facile de ne pas voir que le sol est loin u_u Surtout pour moi qui marche les yeux fermès :/

Moi : C'est pas parce que t'est pas foutue de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans te glander que tu doit accuser le sable de te faire des croche-pattes !

Yume : COMMENT T'ES TROP MECHANT ! Et puis c'est de ta faute : t'es pas là pour me rattraper ! Moi je suis née maladroite, toi t'es mon frère : tu as été conçut pour compenser ça en me rattrapant, en me retenant au moment de traverser la route au feu rouge, en m'empêchant de faire la cuisine, de me ballader au milieu de l'autoroute (hm), en...

Moi : ... Je plaint celui que tu choisira comme mari... Et je ne voit pas comment je pourait être né pour ça alors que je suis plus agé que toi...

Yume : Par prévision, très cher, la nature est ainsi faite, elle savait qu'il fallait te trouver une utilité, donc elle t'as conçut en mode "chevalier" et moi j'ai suivit en mode "prin..." ... hum... petitte soeur maladroite u_u Quand à mon mari... JE T'EMMERDE ! AUCUN HETERO N'APPROCHERA MON CORPS ! grr

Moi : Qu'est-ce que je disais... Bref, on va pas s'éterniser, on va vous laisser finir de lire (pour ceux qui ont eut envie de lire le com' en cours de lecture. Oui, je sais, il y a répètition), écrire une review (pour ceux qui veulent) ou passer à autre chose (pour les autres)...


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Mamoryu, c'est à dire moi !

Disclaimer: la plupart des persos appartiennent à Kishimoto

Note: Je remercie chalereusement ma soeur, Yume résonnance, pour m'aider pour certains couples, vu que je suis nul pour le yaoi (Yume : c'est une question de temps, tu verras, je te convertirais totalement ! Moi : va mourir...). Cette fic contient des couples hétéros, gays, lesbiennes et même incestueux ! Y'en a pour tous les goûts ! ET DESOLE POUR LE RETARD !

J'ai pris la classification du lycée du japon : -1ère année= 2nde

-2nde année= 1ère

-3ème année= terminale

Remerciements: Encore merci à Tazer-06, Cedrick et Karelin pour vos encouragements

#POV Hinata#

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis mon arrivée à la pension Kurotsuki. Grâce à ma discrétion et ma timidité, je me suis plutôt bien adaptée aux règles de Gaara. Les raisons pour lesquelles Temari en est exemptée sont assez... compréhensibles. (bien que je me demande encore comment Naruto parvient à y échapper...) Nous arrivons à la Konoha High School, où nous allons passer l'année.

Gaara semble très utile pour nous permettre d'acceder au panneau des classes, vu que tous les autres s'écartent sur son passage.

Alors voyons... Ah ! Je suis en 1ère A. Avec Sai, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto et Ino. Shino, Chouji, Sakura, Kiba et Shikamaru sont en 1ère E. En 2nde D, il y a Tenten, Neji, Lee et Kankuro et Temari est en 3ème C.

Cela fait une petite demi-heure que nous sommes en classe, et le professeur n'est toujours pas arrivé. D'après Naruto, c'est tout à fait normal venant de Hatake-sensei, et lorsqu'il arrivera, il nous sortira une escuse tout à fait bidon pas crédible du tout à laquelle lui seul semblera croire... Ah ! Le voilà.

-Désolé, les enfants, mais alors que je sortait de chez moi, une soucoupe volante s'est posée et son conducteur m'a demandé de l'ammener à mon chef, donc j'ai dû l'accompagner jusqu'à la capitale avant de revenir.

...

Là, il y va fort. Neji m'avait prévenu que certains profs étaient des cas, mais à ce point là ! J'apperçoit Naruto qui écrit sur un petit carnet. Il me dit que Temari écrit un livre de ses excuses les plus bidons et qu'il l'aide à le tenir à jour.

La journée est enfin terminée, j'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de venir içi.

Il va faloir que je m'accroche pour tenir, rien qu'avec les énergumènes de la pension, mais si mes profs s'y mettent aussi ! Entre le prof de maths qui est toujours en retard et qui n'a que des excuses bidons au possible, celui de philo qui fume en cours, la directrice (surnommée "miss 95 D") qui ne parle pas, mais crie pour se faire entendre, la prof d'anglais qui s'habille avec des bandelettes et met des lentilles de couleur rouges, et surtout, SURTOUT, le... truc... qui nous sert de prof de sport, une sorte de Lee adulte.

Il paraît pourtant qu'ils n'ont aucun lien de famille, mais que Lee admire ce prof...

...

J'aurais jamais deviné.

Voilà, le troisième chapitre terminé avec beaucoup de retard !

Pour ceux qui se demandent, ce retard est du à une panne d'inspi, suivit d'une panne de béta, immédiatement suivi d'une panne d'internet ! Pas de chance...

Comment ça, c'est pas crédible ? Mais si, c'est vrai !

Enfin bref...

Désormais, pour pallier à mes pannes d'inspiration, je vais vous demander, à vous qui avez eu la bonté d'âme de patienter pour ce chapitre sans m'incendier, de m'envoyer des idées que vous aimeriez voir dans cette fic, à savoir que j'ai déjà tout mes couples défiitifs, mais que certains pourraient avoir des "hésitations". Merçi et désolé !

Ah ! Et désolé à ceux qui voulaient un chap plus long, mais j'ai rien trouvé à rajouter à celui-là... Je vais me rattraper sur le suivant qui aceuillera un ivité adoré des élèves, (nottez l'ironie) et où Naruto prouvera qu'il est vraiment le Naruto le plus... Naruto.

Ne vous en faîtes pas, je me comprend. Et les experts (et apprentits) Narutologues aussi. Oui, ça existe.

À la prochaine !


End file.
